


Нефантомные рыбы фантомных Равнин

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: На плечах тэнно находится поддерживание баланса всей системы Ориджин, но это же не повод не отдыхать. А что по части отдыха сравнится с рыбалкой?
Series: В Бездну эти названия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283
Kudos: 1





	Нефантомные рыбы фантомных Равнин

Боевые единицы поразительной мощности, тэнно регулировали баланс системы Ориджин, и я воспринимала как данность тот факт, что стараниями консульства и Лотос нам предоставлялся максимум возможностей для ведения военных действий. К услугам тэнно были сертифицированные обслуживающие доки, новейшее оборудование, бесперебойные поставки боеприпасов, расходных компонентов и топлива — одним словом, всё необходимое для надёжного функционирования.  
Мир видел в нас не больше чем созданные для войны биологические машины, да и мы сами не привыкли рассматривать себя иначе. Глазами варфрейма происходящее вообще воспринималось совершенно иначе, нежели собственными.   
Сравнение было далеко не образным. Стоило завершить сеанс переноса и открыть крышку соматического узла, как из-за разницы в размерах биологических големов и человеческих подростков окружающее приобретало оттенок непривычности. Всё казалось слишком большим. Слишком большой и пустой орбитер. Большие, громоздкие варфреймы. Проносящееся по обоим палубам орбитера гулкое эхо напрягало слух.  
Подстроенная на «Заримане десять-ноль» катастрофа лишила нас равно мирной жизни и собственного времени, навечно заключив в слабых подростковых телах. Но не лишила личностных особенностей и стремления к психологическому равновесию.

В операторском зале ощущалась дискомфортная прохлада, хотя закреплённый в аппаратной стойке подлокотника измеритель-регистратор показывал абсолютно нормальные параметры уровня влажности, давления и температуры. После продолжительного нахождения в переносе тело некорректно обрабатывало внешние данные.  
Я сделала очередной глоток синтезированного горячего кофе, поколебалась, решительно отставила кружку на подлокотник установки. Дневного суточного цикла оставалось всего ничего, с каждой проходящей минутой вызывая во мне всё больший мандраж — я никак не могла решить, какому же занятию хочу посвятить ближайшие часы. Картины по верхней палубе сами себя не развесят. А ещё следовало непременно потаращиться в медотсеке на медитативно плавающих рыб, проинспектировать блок ресурсов...  
— Оператор, так ты поедешь охотиться?   
— Хотела ловить скатов, их в сумерках надо, — буркнула я, отсоединяясь от соматического узла и поднимаясь с кресла установки. Занемевшее тело двигалось неохотно; в позвоночнике ныла тягучая надсадная боль. Похоже, приходила пора профилактики нейро-разъёмов. Несмотря на то, что из-за перенесённого в катастрофе «Заримана» излучения физическая оболочка более уже не развивалась и не деградировала, её состояние не было стабильным. Как и обычные люди, мы могли чувствовать слабость и боль.  
— Они и ночью не спят! — жизнерадостно сообщил Рига. — Поедешь охотиться?  
— Ночью я тоже не сплю.  
Несколько выходящих из соматического узла толстых белых кабелей выбились из крепёжного элемента и теперь свободно лежали на рыжем пластиковом покрытии пола. Не желая наклоняться, я подвинула их ногой. Равновесие нарушилось буквально на пару мгновений, и я едва не оступилась на ступеньке платформы с установкой переноса. Неизбежные последствия длительного физического бездействия.  
Операторский зал мало-мальски начинал радовать. Я постепенно обживала просторный отсек, на манер галереи украшая периметр настраиваемыми картинами, только чего-то помещению всё равно ощутимо недоставало. Возможно, декоративной подсветки? Давно уже следовало купить красивых остронских фонариков. Вот так и работаешь на одни украшения.   
Оставленная у переборки стопка проекторов лежала нетронутой — взбучка явно ещё действовала, и Рига покамест принимал во внимание приказ оставить пылесборники в покое. Однако магнитные крепежи исчезли.   
— Оператор не рассердится, если Рига надстроит на портативную панель цифровой доступ к рыболовному инвентарю? — почуял неладное бортовой компьютер. В кои-то веки Риге пришла в голову полезная идея, разве что не было понятно, почему ему требовалось забирать крепежи именно из числа предназначенных для картин. Но в любом случае сейчас это оказалось вполне кстати, невольно разрешив мой мучительный выбор между картинами и скатами.   
Я поправила обеими руками сбившийся жакет и направилась к выходу из операторского зала. Дверную панель венчала голографическая проекция стилизованного узора, хотя лично я на данный участок переборки проектор не крепила. Ладно, чем бы цефалон не тешился, лишь бы не забывал убирать в стазис нано-споры.

Представляемую для остронцев важность рыболовной отрасли сложно было переоценить — как ни крути, рыбалка являлась одним из основных источников дохода и пропитания жителей Сетуса. Органического пропитания тэнно не требовалось, не говоря уже о том, что источник нашего основного дохода являлся отнюдь не столь мирным — тем не менее изрядное количество тэнно отнеслось к рыбалке не с меньшим интересом.  
Причина этому была проста и объяснима: перемена рода деятельности. Отдых.   
Мы возвращались на орбитеры в покрытых кровью, гемолимфой, сажей — когда как — и грязью телах варфреймов, проводили варфреймы через дезинфекционную очищающую камеру, оценивали ситуацию в системе Ориджин, вылетали на следующие миссии. Цикл повторялся снова и снова.   
Цикл разорвал доступ на Равнины, где упорно пытался воскреснуть фантом старой войны. Цикл разорвало мирное торговое поселение.  
Давно забытая нормальная жизнь возвращалась странными рукодельными товарами на полках торговцев, влажным речным ветром в кронах деревьев, играющими в _**нас**_ остронскими детьми. Отчего-то данный факт сказал мне о значимости деятельности тэнно для системы Ориджин больше, нежели все поступавшие на счёт валютные суммы.   
Относительно спокойные, несмотря на деятельность гринир, Равнины представляли хорошую возможность сосредоточиться, отдохнуть душой и психологически подготовиться к предстоящему сложному заданию. Я прилетала сюда для того, чтобы отдохнуть. И постепенно выяснилась довольно простая вещь: отдых на природе отлично сочетался с рыболовным процессом.

Так что с новым развлечением встал вопрос, где хранить рыболовные принадлежности. Гарпуны требовались чаще ожидаемого, поэтому использование стазиса не представлялось рациональным. Общий инструментарий тоже отпадал.  
Основной сложностью, что характерно, являлся механизм затачивания и заряжания поражающего элемента. Из-за навязчивой словоохотливости Хай-Лак, главной рыбачки Сетуса, я пропускала мимо ушей многие из её объяснений. «Хай Лак». Имена видных деятелей Сетуса, являющиеся по сути определёнными словами из языков древней Земли, неизменно несли в себе определённый смысл. Говорящее имя главной рыбачки поселения подразумевало под собой большую удачу. Учитывая, сколько времени Хай-Лак проводила за прилавком, и сколько — непосредственно в деле, я скорее верила в её удачу, нежели в мастерство.   
Так или иначе, в витиеватых объяснениях Хай-Лак запутаться было слишком легко, а уйти от той с ясными мыслями было слишком сложно, чтобы возникало желание вслушиваться в содержание её речей. Я пробовала уточнять про остронскую рыболовную технологию у Хока, но кузнец наотрез отказывался поддерживать данную тему, вместо этого либо переводя разговор на остронскую технологию изготовления оружия, либо возмущаясь окружением.  
В итоге гарпуны неприкаянно жили на магнитном стенде в уголке оружейного отсека, и там же разместился компактный стазисный контейнер, в который я складывала приманки. Всё это представляло изрядное неудобство в использовании.   
Я обхватила ладонями древко гарпуна, потянула на себя с магнитного стенда. Триггер деактивации крепления сработал только после прикладывания значительного количества силы, и выскользнувший из ладони гарпун с грохотом упал на пол. Я кое-как подняла орудие, однако занести его для броска уже не сумела. Подростковые операторские тела для подобного развлечения не подходили. Остронцы быки какие-то... даром что орокинская порода. Они даже Башню едят. Из чего сделана их Башня?  
— Рига, из чего сделана Башня?  
— Из магниево-ферритового сплава, — готовно отозвался бортовой компьютер. — Или из камня. Или из бетона. Из глинобитного кирпича. Ещё из керамита может быть. А о какой башне речь, оператор?  
— Об орокинской.  
— Феррито-магниевая, оператор. Устойчива к взрывам, к радиации и к излучению Бездны.   
Я представила остронскую хозяйку, заботливо раскладывающую по тарелкам домочадцев слитки ферстали с подплавленной аргониевой стружкой на гарнир.   
— Куски, которые продают на рынке, не похожи на железосодержащий сплав...  
— Они знают, как обработать! Наверное. Оператор хочет есть башню? Рига проверит сигналы тревоги на предмет вызовов в Бездну.  
— Да в Бездну эти вызовы.  
Я с трудом водворила гарпун обратно на стойку, покинула оружейный отсек и приказала дать мне стопку цифровых проекторов. 

Внутренний размер орбитера значительно превышал внешний — данная технология Орокин тоже брала начало в Бездне. Бездна вообще дала нам значительно больше, нежели забрала. «Нам» — в смысле, тэнно. Орокинцам она стоила жизни. Туда им и дорога, мудакам раззолоченным.  
Из задумчивого состояния меня вернул транслируемый по обоим палубам громкий сигнал перехвата переговоров.   
— Рига, что там?  
— Там советник Вей Хек, оператор.  
Я подавилась смешком и опустила проектор, место для которого как раз пыталась выбрать на переборке технической палубы.  
— А чего хочет?  
Щёлкнувшие статикой динамики завопили прерывающимся помехами раскатистым рёвом:  
— ...ные консервы! Не для вас мои фоморцы цвели! Если ещё раз увижу около Балора хоть одну...   
Рёв потонул в статическом белом шуме.  
— Ээ, верни. Дай дослушать, что там у него стряслось с фоморцами. Кстати, из чего сделаны фоморские крейсеры?  
— Оператор хочет есть фоморский крейсер?   
— Оператор не хочет есть фоморский крейсер! Оператор хочет доразвешивать по орбитеру дисплеи и отправиться ловить скатов. Ты доделал мне рыболовную панель?  
— Оператор не может отправиться ловить скатов. Рига не доделал панель.  
— Ничего, я по старинке. Подготовь Вольта пока, ланзо-гарпун, и игнис с киттагом тоже подготовь.  
Я отступила на несколько шагов назад, проверяя отклонение закреплённого проектора.  
— Оператор не может отправиться ловить скатов, — виновато повторил бортовой компьютер. — Рига испортил приманку, пока проверял панель.  
— Тогда запусти в производство новую!  
— Рыбное мясо Рига тоже испортил...  
Я опёрлась обеими руками на переборку и собралась с мыслями, прежде чем сообщить Риге всё, что думаю о нём на данный момент.  
— Как же именно ты проебал приманку и мясо?  
— Их съела Сода.  
— Рига, что делала кавата в мастерской?  
— Она туда пришла и не хотела уходить.  
— Почему приманки и мясо находились вне стазисного хранилища?  
— Потому что Рига монтировал для них цифровые отделения на портативную панель и проверял алгоритмы перемещения.  
— Рига, оператор благодарит тебя за старательную службу. Соедини меня с В...  
Из динамиков снова раздался рёв Вей Хека.  
— ...с Войдом, Рига. Сейчас я только подключусь, подожди.  
Я бросила проекторы на пол и поплелась к операторскому отсеку. Сзади донесся посвистывающий звук децифровки, с которым компьютер убирал с пола мои проекторы.

Следующей же ночью в полностью зачищенной области Двух Рогов царили тишь и спокойствие. Редкие вомвалисты кружили у оставленной мной нетронутой гринирской специализированной установки, словно бабочки у лампы. Я валялась Титанией на удобном, плоском, массивном валуне посередине пруда, бросала перечную приманку мортусам и наблюдала за осторожно сплывающимися на приманку рыбами. Что-то в мортусах было не так. А точнее, всё в мортусах было не так. Начиная от зияющих боковых полостей, в которых сочным багрянцем блестело удерживаемое рёбрами мясо, заканчивая невосприимчивостью к заражению техноцитом. Эти рыбы выжили бы, даже разлагаясь заживо. Если таковы последствия поглощения кувы Унум, то каково качественное изменение остронцев, в результате диеты из башенного мяса и равнинной дичи на протяжении поколений подвергаемых пусть и мизерному, но регулярному воздействию кувы?  
Я опустила руку в воду, желая погладить подплывшего близко мортуса по лобовой пластине, однако рыба метнулась от ладони. Шесть плавников взбили воду мелкими пузырьками.  
— Тэнно, подтверди получение координат местонахождения объекта. Отправляйся немедленно.  
— Я очень занята, Лотос. Перенаправь координаты кому-нибудь из наших в округе.   
Лотос замолчала, хотя вызов не отбила. В канале слышалось её размеренное дыхание.  
— Тэнно, рыбы никуда не денутся, уверяю тебя. Сейчас важнее придержать темпы экспансии Империи, по крайней мере здесь.   
— Здесь Империю сдерживает сентиентский фантом. Из чего сделана Башня?  
Сухой щелчок и наступившая в канале тишина свидетельствовали о том, что Лотос со своей стороны завершила вызов. Я приподнялась, уселась на колени, активируя портативную панель и оцифровывая люминесцентный пигмент.

Выскользнув из ладоней, к ногам Войд плюхнулся огромный норг.  
— Он выглядит... странно.  
— Смотри какой большой хвост!  
«Странно» было довольно деликатным словом для обозначения покрытого слизью мясо-розового норга, чересчур несуразного на вид. Я обхватила обеими руками следующую склизкую добычу, с гордостью вручая в руки союзницы мутированного ската. Синяя Эмбер приняла его с видимой брезгливостью.  
— Он выглядит... тоже странно.  
— У него усы!  
Вид Эмбер ничего не выражал, но я почувствовала, что сомнительные рыбы Равнин Войда не радуют.   
— Ещё на рынке мясо продавали, я взяла нам на пробу. Мясо Башни.  
— Мясо чего? — переспросила Войд.  
— Башни. Орокинской.  
Синяя Эмбер, пытаясь удерживать ската локтем, второй рукой подняла с пола норга.  
— Ты знаешь, у меня сейчас перенос барахлит, я процесс отлажу и попозже зайду, ладно?  
Она исчезла в телепорте прежде, чем я успела что-либо ответить.

Я открыла глаза в кресле соматического узла, подняла крышку установки, постучала пальцами по подлокотнику. Рига понятливо оцифровал стакан воды.  
Cоединительные гнёзда в спине заныли с новой силой. Вдобавок к разболтавшимся нейро-разъёмам позвоночника сбилась настройка массажного элемента в сидении установки переноса, из-за чего моё, операторское, тело чувствовало себя комфортно в ещё меньшей степени.  
— Рига, соедини меня с В...  
— Сейчас! Сейчас! Войд вне связи, оператор, — не дал мне договорить бортовой компьютер.  
— С Вей Хеком, Рига. Я сделаю ему предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться.

Завершив непродолжительный разговор с Вей Хеком, я устроилась на мостике у терминала и всецело посвятила себя активному перехвату переговоров. На узкие подростковые плечи ложилось слишком большое количество ответственности — как следствие, в том числе мы вынужденно обучились в том числе и тонкостям шпионской науки.  
Чтобы отследить последовательность переговоров высшего звена гринирского управления, требовалось время, но у меня было всё время этого мира. И в конце концов усилия оправдали себя вызвавшим улыбку непродолжительным общением Тила Регора с Саргасом — надо сказать, проводимого по не самому защищённому каналу довольно неустойчивой магистрали:  
— Так этот придурок заявляет, что какой-то из тэнно снабдил его кувой Унум?  
— Говорит, ему достался целый контейнер.   
— Подозрительно.  
— Наебали эту индюшку, Саргас, попомни мои слова.   
— Ты как хочешь, а я собираюсь присутствовать на аудиенции, — сварливо отозвался Саргас. 

Терра-фрейм Вей Хека занимал почти всё пространство коридора Крепости, вынуждая гарнизон пробираться по стеночке. Хек попеременно стенал и вопил, громогласно восхваляя свой гений и обличая врагов Империи. За советником на гравитационной платформе везли запечатанный контейнер.  
Вход в тронный зал загораживали грузные стражи, непоколебимый вид которых лишал советника уверенности в себе. В попытке это скрыть он разглагольствовал ещё пуще.  
Наконец стражи в такт расходящимся вратам синхронно отступили в стороны. Вей Хек дёргано двинулся вперёд; за ним повезли контейнер.   
У трона молодой королевы стоял Саргас, чьё выражение лица не сулило советнику ничего хорошего.   
— Мы осведомлены об очередном поражении фоморского флота, — королева тыкнула пальцем в сторону терра-фрейма. Фаланга пальца отвалилась, беззвучно упав на ткань подиума.   
Хек ощущал на себе недобрый взгляд генерала и изо всех сил старался поддерживать победоносный вид.  
— Это были бракованные корабли, королева, обманки. Тэнно думали, что перехитрили меня. Я заставил их стянуть свои силы в сегмент Сатурна. Я знаю, что делаю! — завопил он, видя, как Саргас оскаливает свою обожжённую гнилую плоть в подобии ухмылки. — Королева! Эти черви приползли на коленях, умоляя меня принять их дар в обмен на свои жалкие жизни.   
— И что же они предложили за них в обмен? — заинтересовалась королева, — Съедобное?  
— Мясо Башни Унум! — Хек распалялся всё больше и больше. — Орокинка Унум, которую эти остры... остро... которую почитают! Мясо Унум напитано её кувой!  
Королева с нескрываемым вожделением уставилась на контейнер. Почувствовав наступление решающего момента, Вей Хек победоносным движением сорвал с контейнера печать, рванул на себя затвор. На мозаичные плиты тронного зала вывалилась груда тускло поблёскивающих слитков.   
Повинуясь повелительному жесту правительницы, Хек поднял один слиток и поднёс его королеве. Та придирчиво оглядела подношение, недоверчиво понюхала и укусила слиток. Раздался хруст, и королева швырнула слиток обратно в советника, одновременно хватая отвалившуюся от сустава скулу.  
— Но ведь это же... мясо Башни... — промямлил Вей Хек, — его остры... острынцы ели.   
— ПОШЁЛ ОТСЮДА! — заорала королева, бросая в советника скулу. — Стража! Выбросьте его отсюда! Саргас! Что это?  
Не обращая внимания на вопли Хека, генерал подошёл к содержимому контейнера, пнул его бронированным протезом и поднял один слиток.  
— Ферритовый сплав. 

На Равнинах занимался рассвет. Я валялась Вольтом на давно уже облюбованной плоской каменной плите, углом врезавшейся в океан, и методично раздербанивала тушку кваки. Легко разрывающие суставы сильные пальцы фрейма не встречали сопротивления ткани.   
Дождавшись появления характерного завихрения на воде, свидетельствующего об изменении потоков, я подняла фрейма на ноги и бросила в воду несколько кусков кваки. Из тёмной глубины начали подниматься подсвечиваемые люминесцентным пигментом тени. Дождавшись, пока рыбы поднимутся повыше, я занесла заряженный гарпун и прицелилась.  
— Тэнно, подтверди получение координат местонахождения информационного дрона.  
— Лотос, я очень занята, — выдохнула я, стараясь не терять концентрации. Вольт метнул гарпун, и скаты смешно забили плавниками, уплывая в стороны от потревоженной воды.  
— Да знаю я, чем ты занята!  
Не скрывающая недовольства Лотос отключилась. Я бросила в воду новую горсть приманки и прицелилась снова.

В медотсеке орбитера были разбросаны скаты вперемешку с мортусами. Я сидела Найдусом на полу, поджав под себя ноги, и увлечённо взвешивала рыб на медицинских весах, складывая тушки на хирургическую установку. Гельминт давал о себе знать бестелесным раскатистым гулом, реагируя на каждый шлепок рыбы о поверхность.  
Кавата, которую Найдус щупальцами прогонял от скатов, отиралась здесь же. Сода паслась у стеллажа с зеленью и обгрызала поросль, не сводя жадного взгляда жёлтых глаз с заваленного рыбами стола.   
— Оператор, входящий вызов.  
— Тридцать семь, — машинально отозвалась я.  
Динамики щёлкнули статикой и разлились бархатным басом Тила Регора:  
— Тэнно, тэнно. Утверждали, что вы воины чести, а сами бьёте слабого. Ногами, прошу заметить, бьёте.  
— Тридцать девять и три.  
— Что — тридцать девять и три? — живо поинтересовался Тил.  
— Скат. Тридцать девять килограмм и триста граммов. Условия гравитации стандартные.  
Сода с грохотом запрыгнула на заваленный рыбами хирургический стол, безуспешно попыталась удержаться на гладкой поверхности когтями, проехала по склизкой поверхности и мягко приземлилась на толстое стекло пола. Гельминт загудел, и кавата принялась скакать по отсеку, пытаясь установить источник шума.  
— Скат?  
— Отличный скат. У него усы. И хвост. Но усы круче.   
— Тэнно, если ты когда-либо решишь, что тебе пора лечиться, моя лаборатория к твоим услугам.  
— Ой отъебись. Хочешь ската?  
— Принеси мне его лично, — хмыкнул динамик. — Заодно расскажешь, как вы так красиво Вей Хека подставили. Я могу даже в качестве исключения протестировать обезболивающие.  
— Рига, убей его, он не хочет ската.  
Связь прервалась. Я плюхнула очередного ската в общую кучу; крайняя рыбина с шумом свалилась с поверхности стола на пол. Плававшие под толщей стекла чавкалки испуганно прыскнули в стороны, спрятались в водорослях. Гельминт угрюмо загудел.   
Я подняла Найдуса на ноги, оглядела склизкий беспорядок.  
— Рига, собери их. И поехали на Меркурий.   
— Просчитываю оптимальный курс на Меркурий, оператор. А зачем нам туда?  
— Угостим рыбами Тэшина, остальные продадим лохам и потом купим в Сетусе фонарики.  
Под рокот Гельминта я вывела варфрейма из медотсека, шагая по хлюпающим наростам спор. Оставленные мной в коридоре технической палубы голографические проекторы в полном соответствии с приказом дожидались своего часа. Подняв ближайший, я активировала магнитные крепления и принялась приспосабливать проектор на верхнюю часть переборки — рост Найдуса позволял.  
Сода вышмыгнула из медотсека, таща в зубах маленького ската.


End file.
